Emissive displays have proved useful for a variety of applications. For example, plasma display panels (PDPs) were at one time the leading flat panel display technology. More recently, displays using organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology have gained favor, most recently as a display component for useful devices such as mobile telephones, automobile radios, and many other consumer products. Even some applications that are not display oriented have been postulated, including use as a pixilated emissive device in an additive manufacturing device. Additionally, an emissive display may form part of more general illumination systems such a headlamp system for a motorized vehicle, such as an automobile or a motorcycle. Other general lighting applications are conceived of.
More recently, emissive display system developers have demonstrated emissive displays based on backplanes driving small LEDs with a pitch between adjacent pixels of 8 micrometers (hereafter microns or μm) or less. These small LEDs are commonly termed microLEDs or μLEDs. LEDs are designed to exploit the band gap characteristic of semiconductors in which use of a suitable voltage to drive the LED will cause electrons within the LED to combine with electron holes, resulting in the release of energy in the form of photons, a feature referred to as electroluminescence. Those of skill in the art will recognize that semiconductors suitable for LED applications may include trace amounts of dopant material to facilitate the formation of electron holes by acceptor impurities or inject excess electrons by donor impurities.
The choice of semiconductor materials to form an LED will vary by application. In some applications for visual displays one monochrome color may be desirable, resulting in the use of a single semiconductor material for the LEDs of all pixels. In other applications, a full range of colors may be required, which will result in a requirement for three or more semiconductor materials configured to radiate, for example, red, green and blue or combinations thereof. In the case of additive manufacturing, a semiconductor material may be selected such that it emits radiation at a wavelength suitable for it to act as actinic radiation on a feed material used in the additive manufacturing process. All potential variations are included within the scope of the present invention.
It is well known that a preferred means for controlling the apparent intensity of an LED is pulse width modulation, also referred to as duty cycle modulation. Pulse width modulation is preferred because, as is well known in that art, voltage modulation of an LED often results in a shift in the color emitted by the LED, thereby complicating the task of maintaining color balance within the display. Such pulse width modulation necessarily requires that the rate at which pulses occur must be very rapid compared to the visual characteristics of human vision. This characteristic is typically referred to as critical flicker frequency or flicker fusion frequency. It is the frequency at which a human observer perceives a flashing light as a steady light.
One requirement for some applications of an array of LEDs is to achieve both high precision and extremely low variation in the output of the LEDs. Achieving this requires a different approach than can be achieved using more conventional approaches.